


I've Paid My Dues...

by 1f_this_be_madness



Series: Beyond the Rhapsody [22]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Angry Roger Taylor (Queen), Anita is fabulous and sassy, Banter, Best Friends, Bonding, Brotherly Affection, Crying, Drinking, Drunken Shenanigans, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Epic Friendship, F/M, Families of Choice, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Fans, Fanservice, Father Figures, Fist Fights, Fluff, Football | Soccer, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Innuendo, Insults, Letters, Light Angst, Most irascible dad ever, Mother Hen Brian May, Naughtiness, Photography, Platonic Relationships, Roger is such a dad, Sad Brian May, Swearing, Tough Love, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-14 13:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21016667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1f_this_be_madness/pseuds/1f_this_be_madness
Summary: Connections run deep, and even in a life where people move on so swiftly after six months to a year together, the moving on can at times be only physical. Emotional connections remain just as strong. The actors in the Bohemian Rhapsody film and the members of Queen come to this realisation and conclusion.(Or, The Accidental Adoption of Four Grown Men by Two Rockstars and Anita Dobson that everyone wanted. Well, I know at least I did)





	1. Time After Time...

It's incredibly easy to keep up with other people during the digital age, at least in some respects. Brian is always posting some ruddy thing on Instagram, and the boys do too. Roger stays away as much as possible, at least until he is dragged in, metaphorically kicking and screaming. 

"We need wholesome family bonding!" Gwilym Lee cries. "Got to make the others jealous." He sends a message about himself, Brian, and Roger that infuriates the others, since they’re missing out. Gwil sends a photograph with the caption “I’m the favourite child now” because Joe and Ben are hanging out together in Belfast and Rami and Lucy are in the States whilst he "happens" to meet up with the two rockstars.

Ben's still got their phone out as well after this betrayal, and Joe says "Well we GOTTA send a picture to top that! Uh," He's looking around, thinking. Blanks on an idea for once, until Ben holds out the phone and swoops in, kissing Joe directly on the mouth and snapping the picture as he does so. Gwil's next picture shows him gagging, Roger laughing his ass off, and Brian smiling and shooting Ben and Joe a thumbs up, eyes crinkled in immense fondness.

Gwilym is akin to being the last child to leave home, jealous that his siblings have all gone off to university and forgotten about him, and thus grows petulant. Roger may have been the child who went off, but he is totally onboard to help Gwil make particularly Ben and Joe jealous.

"Rogie, don't be mean," Brian sighs at his friend in exasperation when witness to the shenanigans.

Roger has already jokingly sent a picture of him and Gwil with the caption: “At least your brother hasn’t left me, you scoundrels." When he receives a picture in return, he types "Well well well if it isn't the two rapscallions". Roger actually does miss the lads, truly; but he does not say that, instead playing and peddling his feelings off as a ridiculous joke. "Fuck off, Bri, I will talk all the shit I want."

"You miss them, don't you?" Brian asks him, prodding.

"I said fuck off, Brian."

"Roger--"

At this point the two old friends are alone, and Roger explodes. "What?! D'you expect me to have a fucking feelings fest with you about missing these boys? They have LIVES, and careers, and I don't bloody expect them to be round all the time! I just ...I haven't left, they've left ME!" Roger is choking on tears, not intending to get worked up, and this isn't anywhere close to the bloody same, but "...Why does everyone end up leaving, Brian? Freddie, and John, and Dom, and--" He gets emotional because they’ve got no reason to stick around now that the film is done with, and he is sure they’ll just abandon him like everyone else, whether intentionally or not. 

Brian doesn’t know what to say, because he’s afraid of that too. He is already estranged from so many loved ones, and can’t bear the thought of these lads he loves like sons drifting away from him. Brian already thinks he's abandoned his own children, done them wrong--done so many people wrong in his life. He cannot bear to leave Roger, to lose these lads, to be alone. The only thing Brian can do right now is whisper "Oh, Roger," he opens his arms to his shorter friend and Roger buries himself into Bri's chest. Holding him tight, rocking a bit, Brian croaks "I'm scared they'll leave too, but... I know I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here."

"Damn right," Roger sniffles into Brian's chest. "I can't fucking get rid of you," and he leans his head back and smiles, chuckles bitterly, eyes broken. Because everybody else fucking leaves. Thank god for Brian. Brian lets out a little answering chuckle that is almost a sob as he wraps himself around his friend. Roger presses his face to Brian's chest, shaking a little.

They remain entwined like that until they hear knocking at the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I have to continue the angsty fluff fest that is Gwil, Rami, Ben, and Joe's relationships with the Queen men. And Anita Dobson is amazing, so she's showing up, yay! Roger is grouchy and irascible and I love him, and Brian is a sweet, gentle, sorrowful soul. The boys and Lucy all love them so much, that is abundantly clear to me.
> 
> *Ben and Joe and their actual Instagram photos from Ireland appear along with an extra -imagined- one because I had to ;)
> 
> Comments appreciated <3


	2. I've Done My Sentence

After the knocking ceases a familiar voice calls "Brian, Roger? It's Gwil, me mates just got some football tickets, Manchester United, and I've got two plus mine and wondered if you'd like to come with us?"

Roger is wiping furiously at his nose and Brian cocks his head in a silent query that he already knows the answer to. Roger sighs explosively. "Yes, lad, we're coming!" The drummer calls.

"That sounds lovely, Gwil," Brian adds. "We'll be out in a few moments."

Gwil cheers on the other side of the door, and this time both Bri and Roger smile, Brian wiping the tears from his shorter friend's cheeks with gentle thumbs. "Well, Rog," he softly says. "They haven't left us yet."

Gwil, still standing outside, catches that comment but doesn't know quite what to think of it until the door opens and he sees Roger's eyes rimmed with red in the instant before he puts on his sunglasses and nods. Calm, cool, and collected as ever. Brian smiles, his own eyes seeming so sad, and Gwil shakes his hand warmly before stepping between the Queen men and wrapping his arm around Roger's shoulders. He can tell that whatever Brian meant about people leaving, Roger was emotional about it. But he's not going anywhere.

"Thanks for coming," Gwil enthuses, beaming at them both. "Honestly, you're saving my life. Can't be out rooting for West Ham alone, certainly not in Manchester." 

***

It's always a treat to see a football game, the roar of the crowd singing their team's anthem makes Brian think of 'Rock You' --and at times that song is played. He smiles a trifle awkwardly, though sweetly, as the lad creasing their tickets appears to recognise him and Rog. Of course Roger snaps "Take a bloody picture, it'll last longer," and as they're moving away the guitarist sees the lad lift up his phone.

"Must you snap?" He sighs at his old friend as Gwilym squeezes his arm and offers to check where their seats are, make it easier for the two septuagenarians to file in. And probably getting some drinks too.

Roger growls "I'm here to fucking watch a football game as a fan, not a bloody rockstar, Brian! He was staring at me so I wanted him to get on with it! You're too ruddy _nice_ to every fan, probably would've signed his jacket or summat." 

Brian's eyes widen. "Oh, I should! Hang on, Rogie, let me go back--"

"Brian, no." Roger grips him by the coat, exasperation gleaming in his blue gaze. "I'm messing, damn it, and you really don't need to bloody cater to EVERYONE, especially pillocks who are staring and yet who haven't got the decency to say something about it, don't even bloody ask for a photograph, just take one."

"This young man was surprised, I'm sure, and you _told_ him to take a picture, Rogie."

The stocky shorter man rolls his eyes. "Sarcasm is clearly a lost art in this country."

Gwilym has returned now, his buddies, broader blokes with jerseys, already carrying lagers and looking like they're out for blood, have gotten seats "I got you both beer cards if you want them," Gwil says, face already flushed from alcohol of his own, along with excitement. "Oh, I'm so chuffed you're here. This is a dream for a fan like me." Brian looks pointedly at Roger, for Gwil is a prime example of goodness. Rog rolls his eyes but smiles as Brian passes him all the drink tickets as they head to their seats.

Roger gets worked up cursing at the referees during the game, and Brian is trying to calm him down as always. Meanwhile beer is being purchased with drink tickets and passed around, and they find out that GWIL has a mouth on him when watching football and drinking beer, which of course later he is mortified by.

"Oooh no way, you fuck stick, that was a personal foul!" Gwil howls in fury after a play. "Give him a red card, are you colourblind?!"

"Personal foul, ya wanker, get off the field!" Roger whoops in delight at Gwilym's reaction. 

Rog is so enthused and ecstatic to have an ally in cursing a blue streak that polite Brian’s groan of “Oh no there’s two of them now,” goes unnoticed. Anita calls to see how things are going and to ask if she needs to have supper ready for the three of them after the game. Brian laments on all his football woes: "Anita, both Roger AND Gwilym are slavering, what am I supposed to do?"

Anita is laughing. "Oh, darling, you might have to incapacitate one of them. Or move fast enough at the end of the game to grab hold of them both before they try rushing the field."

The roaring crowd and connections of fans to one another, swaying and hugging and singing--or alternatively, getting into shouting matches and fights before being dragged off-- brighten Brian's mood, and even Roger relaxes out of the dregs of his previous emotional state, guffawing as dear polite Gwilym Lee almost jumps on a guy. Brian exhorts his friend to calm down and help him take Gwilym, as the bloke he'd been after was big even by the standard of Gwil's height, and built like a brick house.

***

A cool wind blows as they depart the stadium after the game, chilling flushed cheeks and calming fanatical fury. Gwil's heart slows its pounding and the ringing of cheers and shouting leaves his ears. He finds himself in Brian's arms, and hazily remembers leaping at a bloke and being caught, the haze of football madness and drink blurring everything together until now, when he moves and looks up at Brian, absolutely mortified. 

Gwil shifts and Brian puts him down, asking if he can stand, and Gwil nods jerkily, instantly saying as he flushes beet-red in shame "Oh, Brian, I'm so sorry. Roger, I--everything I was saying..."

"Was bloody brilliant!" Roger is cackling where he walks on Brian's opposite side.

Brian is still holding Gwilym's waist to help him remain upright just in case. He had consumed several beers, after all. The guitarist sighs at Roger's mirthful exuberance. "You certainly used some colourful language," he allows.

"Even taught _me_ a few words!" Roger crows. His expression softens from exuberance to appreciation as he continues "Ta for inviting us to come out with you, lad. I enjoyed it."

Gwil gulps and smiles, warmth spreading through his chest. "Despite...all my raucous behaviour, I'm really glad you came," he replies softly.

Brian beams at him, face crinkling as he squeezes Gwilym's elbow and wraps his other arm around Roger. Both men automatically lean into him. "We are too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to stress that I have very limited knowledge of football, not even certain West Ham plays Manchester. What I do know is  
1) it's a very dramatic game for a sport where everyone but the goalie is only allowed to kick the ball  
2) any sport where a bunch of people are packed together and drinking alcohol in a gigantic stadium has the potential to get a little nuts  
3) in my house sports are no laughing matter, you get on your team and there is (a lot of) cursing involved
> 
> I can see Gwilym as being intensely competitive, a sportsman for certain ;) what do you think? Comments appreciated <3


	3. But Committed No Crime

Anita makes a joke about the game next time she sees Gwil, and he wishes the ground would swallow him up right then. "So I hear the Manchester referees are fuck sticks," she says casually, eyes sparkling with cheek. 

Gwil starts coughing on the tea he had been invited over to the May house to have.

Roger snorts as he thumps the young man on the back and Brian gasps "Anita!"

Anita makes a face at her husband and leans towards Gwil with a smile after he catches his breath again. "It's all right, I appreciate a man who exhibits passion, Gwil." She pats his hand and wipes tea from his face with cloth in a motherly manner before cutting her eyes at her husband, cheeky all over again. "Brian certainly USED to...," 

Gwil is unsure whether he ought to be hearing this and Roger is guffawing now. "I never shouted at sports!" Brian says.

"No, but you shouted during --other things."

"Oh, really, Brian? Do tell."

"Please, Roger, piss off," the guitarist groans.

"I'm gonna --go wash up, if that's alright," Gwil squeaks. Wanting to be anywhere else after that comment. Anita smiles at him before sticking her tongue out at her husband, who shakes his head exasperatedly yet fondly, even as Brian's cheeks start to flush. His beloved Anita lives to make others blush, and she and Roger giggle about him like a couple of schoolgirls. Bri doesn’t stand a chance against them, and neither does Gwil, now, poor lad. Not now that there is ammunition about him. Besides, he hasn’t gotten somewhat accustomed to the (often raunchy) teasing as Brian has. He had gotten a lot of practise with Freddie, though it surely must be different to have a couple of very seasoned folks cackling about certain things, Brian reasons.

Case in point, Roger wonders loudly if Gwil is like Brian in ALL ways and he and Anita start laughing after Gwilym returns from the washroom. Brian covers his face and asks why they persist in tormenting poor Gwil, who blushes, stripes of red across his high cheekbones looking like Brian's flush. 

“Must you tease him like that?”

“Why of course! He looks so much like you when he blushes.”

“Honestly, he’ll never come visit again if you two hooligans don’t lay off the teasing!” Brian protests. "That would be a travesty."

They're both trying to stop laughing and apologise now. Well, Anita is, but Roger says "What the bloody hell do I care anyhow? This isn't my house!"

"He probably won't come to see you either, Roger," Brian sighs.

Roger's teeth bare in a bright grin. "Course he will, he's my favourite, after all. I'll even let him drive the car."

He must really love Gwil then, and that comment is what clues Brian in. Not that he didn't already know, but Roger tossing off an idea like that is monumental. The guitarist's eyes go wide. It's not just for Brian because of the fact that he loves Gwil. No; Roger Taylor has finally accepted that he loves this lad as well, loves all of them, and wants to keep them in his life however possible.

Gwilym knows it too, after that. He ducks his head as he sits down for the lovely supper Anita has prepared for them, a smile breaking across his face like sunshine. He is too pleased to even taunt the other lads with a text that HE gets to drive Roger’s car on visits.

Roger is sitting with a smug smile on his face at his words. Glances over at Gwil wearing a soft expression, unbelievably proud and happy to be with this exuberant, intelligent, kind young man. Bri and Anita are pretty alright too, he supposes, but Gwilym Lee is something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i definitely see Anita and Roger as being partners in naughty cheekiness to mess with Brian ;P and now Gwil, poor Gwil! Of course they're lovely though. And they adore the other lads too, which I'll be writing about next.
> 
> Comments appreciated <3


	4. And 'Bout Mistakes, I've Made A Few

Anita begins sending the boys letters. 

She especially does so to Rami, as he mentioned that he very much enjoys writing and receiving letters. And he doesn't come to England quite as often as the others-- not only did Joe join Ben in Belfast, but he spent time with Gwil too. 

Rami is overjoyed and absolutely shocked the first time he gets a letter in slightly flyaway script, his name and address written in spidery elegant scrawl-- that and a little portion of the letter saying 'Cheers, Rami! Hope you're well, we're very proud - Bri' were familiar, as he had seen samples of Brian's handwriting before. And is blown away, honestly, because he is being written to by Brian MAY! What an honour. 

Anita puts him at ease by asking how he's doing and telling him what she is up to; there is a daytime show she watches, and she's gone on some interviews with Brian.... Rami keeps a lookout and happens upon the show she's been watching one day on BBC America. Next letter Rami writes includes _'I know, Talia is gonna have a hard time with Stephen since she asked if she was his mother when he said he missed her!'_ The show they both end up watching is called "Townies" which is like a British version of Jersey shore. They are now a pair of trashy TV buddies -- but Rami also watches documentaries in his spare time, keeps the sound on as he does things around his place, and when there is a really interesting one about science or nature, he writes down something to say to Brian. Anita reads out Rami's discussion points to her husband, and either writes his responses in or Brian does so himself, turning the letters into an ongoing conversation. Both of them find Rami's actions so simple yet heartfelt. 

"He's very considerate, what a sweetheart," Anita says, and Brian agrees.

Sometimes Anita goes over to Ben's place and brings him food or chats, even if Brian isn't around. She has seen how Ben doesn't have close family --at least, not family who is consistently close by-- and wants him to have a mother about. A support person. Someone to do things with him, little things. She takes him shopping, goes around fussing over the clothes he wears and food he purchases--wanting him to look and feel good, and to eat well.

They bond over both being on a soap opera. Different times, same show. Anita doesn’t have children of her own, whether by choice or circumstance, and baggage with her stepchildren remains inevitable, no matter how cordial they all are or how old they grow. So having these four boys in her life, almost sons, without having to deal with changing diapers or having moody teens in her house is a win-win situation. And she cares about them deeply.

Firstly because of Brian; she saw how grateful her husband was to all of these boys, and how much he cared for them from the beginning. And then she began to get to know them, to see how respectful and conscientious they were about telling Queen's story in the format they were given; but more than that, she grows to know and love them for themselves, as individuals, and is as over the moon to have them in her life as her husband is.

Of course, offering a bit of teasing and mother-esque advice are perks of this affection as well; such words never hurt anyone. Well. They haven't yet. 

***

Anita says something really mother-like to Ben one time, using a sharp tone. She wants him to be assertive on his own behalf, as he is so quiet, and she knows Roger has gotten on him for needing to find his own happiness. For him to speak up.

Anita knows Ben's real surname and uses it, not his stage name. "Benjamin Jones!"

He is shellshocked, facial expression telegraphing his thought of _how the hell does she even know that?_

"I can use the internet, young man. My husband isn't the only septuagenarian who's tech-savvy." Ben is pop-eyed, his breathing shallow. What if she won’t like him anymore? He has no frame of reference for someone speaking to him, as she is now, out of love.

"Stand up straight and let people know you're here," She tells him. "The media runs all over those in our professions, especially those of us who let them." She thinks of Brian, dear quiet kind soul; so willing and able to stand up for Freddie, for her, but not himself. She sees that in Ben, that altruistic kindness, and it is such a wonderful trait, but "Please take care of yourself for yourself and in the eyes of the world, Ben."

He freezes, begins shaking a bit under the onslaught of those words, biting his lower lip. Anita instantly worries that she'd hurt his feelings, been too harsh, because his eyes are shining with tears that trace down those sweet round cheeks of his. She comes to him and curls a hand around his shoulder. Ben lifts teary eyes to her and chokes "It's so nice, so good of you, Anita, that --the fact you...that you care."

Anita's face softens and she wraps her arms around him tenderly. "Oh dear boy, of course I do." Ben sags into her embrace, hugging back and sniffling. 

When hearing what happened after the fact, Brian is upset on Ben's behalf: “You made him cry, Anita?!” 

Roger is in agreement that Ben needs some tough love as Anita explains that she wanted to help him. "And he thanked me for it, Brian."

"Just because he thanked you," Brian begins. It doesn't give any of them the right to be harsh with one of these young men. They're adults in their own rights, can make their own decisions. He softens a little as he looks at his wife. He knows she was trying to help. 

And Roger snips "Fuck off, Bri, I've made you cry loads of times and you still love me."

"... I haven't any choice," Brian grumbles. "Also, hang on, it wasn't LOADS of times!"

"Says you," Roger snarks.

Now it is Brian's turn to tell Roger to fuck off. It's about damn time. 

Roger starts clapping and Anita says "Excuse me boys, not that this isn't amusing, but aren't we trying to focus on Ben? He needs us. All of us."

That sobers them up. Ben needs them, all the boys do. And any way that's necessary, they will be there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anita is a mother hen like Brian, but in a different way. Rami says he likes writing letters, as i heard in a questionnaire so I included that. Also I can totally see him watching reality TV with Anita (and I bet Joe joins in!)
> 
> Ben deserves kindness and a bit of tough love as well, I believe. Especially with some of the things people say about him, his looks in particular. Fame makes people go too far, and privacy and respect are essential.
> 
> I'll be writing about Joe next. Please let me know what you think, comments appreciated <3


End file.
